


Sing Me To Sleep, I'll See You In My Dreams

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Crying, Dalton Academy, Funerals, M/M, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian go to Paris for Sebastian's mother's funeral.





	Sing Me To Sleep, I'll See You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you got confused by my username, no I'm not a new writer. I changed my username, LisaJulia5, because I didn't feel comfortable with using my name. Not that I'm not comfortable with sharing my name, but the fact that people I know can find me easier. 
> 
> (Title from Lullabies - All Time Low)
> 
> NOT EDITED

It's all so fast. One moment he's in French class, chatting with his boyfriend, the next thing he knows the principal walks into the class and asks to speak with Sebastian. The class 'ooh'-ed, because they knew Sebastian always got into trouble. But most of them shut up when they saw the expression on the principals face. 

Sadness.

He takes Sebastian to an empty classroom, and his English teacher is sitting there, staring at the wall. She looks up when she hears them and gives him a sad smile.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asks them, confused. 

"A French hospital just called." Mrs. Holland starts, and Sebastian sits down. He's confused but continues listening to his teacher. "It's your mother, she had an accident."

It's like his world stopped. He can see that his teacher is talking to him, but he can't hear her. Everything is spinning and the next thing he knows his boyfriend is following the principal in the room. He can feel warm hands on his shoulders, and it bring him back to the world.

"Sebastian, hey, I'm here."

He didn't even notice he was crying until Blaine sat down on his lap and wiped away the tears. Mrs. Holland and Principal Peters walk away to give the two teenagers privacy. Sebastian lets Blaine wrap his arms around his neck and leans his head against Blaine's shoulder. He can feel Blaine's fingers run through his hair, comforting him. 

After a few minutes Sebastian is slightly calmer, Blaine gets the two adults and they talk to Sebastian about what he's going to do. Since his parents are divorced, his dad won't be at the funeral. Which means he has to go alone.

"I'll come with you." Blaine suggests and grabs his hand. Sebastian looks at their joined hands and squeezes slightly.

\--

The plane flight was horrible. Sebastian couldn't fall asleep because he kept thinking about his mom. Her beautiful smile, gentle voice. The was she sang to him when he couldn't sleep, the way her eyes brightened when he came to visit her in Paris. The way she hugged him when he came out to her, the way she defended him when his father yelled at him. 

The way she cried when his father took him to America, leaving her alone in France.

He never got to say goodbye to her. They barely talked because of the time difference, and because they were both busy. Sebastian with school, and his mother with her job.  

There's a young woman sitting behind them with a baby. Normally he likes babies, they're cute and sweet. But the baby won't stop crying, no matter what the, he assumes mother, does. 

Blaine can see his boyfriend struggling and grabs his hand. 

They finally arrive in Paris, his aunt Maria is waiting for them at the airport. He'll never admit it, but he bursts into tears as soon as he sees her. She wraps her strong arms around him and kisses his cheek. She reaches out to Blaine and grabs his hand, giving him a comforting, but sad smile. Blaine places his hand on Sebastian's lower back, hoping it'll comfort his boyfriend. 

They follow Sebastian's aunt to her car after they get their bags, the whole ride is filled with silence. Blaine sends his parents a quick text to tell them he arrived in France. He looks at his boyfriend who's sitting next to him. Sebastian is staring outside, Blaine can see Sebastian's reflection in the window and Sebastian's eyes looks dreamy and sad. It breaks Blaine's heart to see him like this.

Blaine never met Sebastian's mom, but he heard stories about her. Sebastian always told him how much his mother would love Blaine when they met. Sebastian always got this happy look in his eyes when he talked about his mother, she sang with him, danced with him. She protected him with everything she had, she loved him with all her heart. And he loved her, she was his idol.

Sebastian always got quiet when he thought about when he had to move to America. He had to leave his mom alone in a different country. She wanted to move to America too, but she had barely any money. She was alone and had two jobs to stay in their old house. She was the strongest woman Sebastian knew. 

They arrive at a small house, a man walks out of it, followed by a Golden Retriever. The dog looks excited to see Sebastian, not understanding _why_ he's seeing him. Blaine pets the dog and grabs his bag from the back of the car. 

The man gently hugs Sebastian, pushing away the dog who's now confused that he doesn't get any attention. 

Sebastian's aunt leads them to their guest room and tells them to get some rest. Blaine didn't even notice his jetlag until he laid down next to Sebastian. Normally he's the one to crawl into Sebastian's arms, lay his head on his chest and fall asleep with the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat. 

Now Sebastian lays down next to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and resting his head on his chest. Blaine runs his hand through Sebastian's hair and lets his boyfriend cry himself to sleep. 

\--

The funeral is two days later, Sebastian's aunt and uncle look exhausted after planning it. Sebastian has dark cirkels underneath his red eyes and Blaine's sure he himself looks tired too. 

The funeral is full with people he doesn't know. Sebastian introduces him to a few, but they soon start with the funeral. Everything is in French, so half of the time Blaine doesn't understand what they're saying. Sebastian gets up and talks for five minutes before he starts crying again and walks back towards Blaine.

Soon everyone left and Blaine and Sebastian are alone at the grave. Blaine puts down a few pink flowers he had bought, Sebastian had told him that pink was his mom's favorite color.

"Hey, mom." Sebastian whispers. Blaine thinks about stepping backward, giving him some privacy, but Sebastian tightens his grip on his hand. "You always wanted to meet Blaine. Here he is." He says softly. 

"Hello Ms. Martin." Blaine says after reading her full name from the gravestone. After the divorce she got her own name back, which is why she and Sebastian don't have the same name. 

"Blaine is the love of my life, mom." Sebastian lets out a weird laugh and gives up on wiping away his tears. Blaine can feel his own tears dripping from his chin on his suit. Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, kissing the top of his head. Now needing his boyfriend's comfort too.

"Hey, Blaine?" Sebastian asks later that night when they're in their bed at Sebastian's aunt and uncle's house. 

'Yeah?" Blaine whispers back, tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

"Can you, uh." Sebastian awkwardly trails off. Blaine sits up, making Sebastian sit up too. "Yes?"

"Can you sing to me?" Sebastian asks, his voice sounds broken and tired. Blaine gives him a gentle smile, "Of course."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know a lot about funerals. The last time I went to one was when I was 10 years old, and it wasn't even a funeral but a cremation (I think that's how you call it in English). If anything is wrong, I'm sorry.


End file.
